Adelaide Howlett
Adelaide Howlett (b. August 9, 2046) is a mutant, a Witch-Werewolf hybrid and a Phoenix Force host. She is daughter of Elena Howlett, and the granddaughter of DJ and Selena Howlett. She is a member of Generation X. She is a jōnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and the Kaguya clan from Kirigakure, and is a member of Team ?. She primarily relies on her mastery of taijutsu, and the use of her kekkei genkai; the Shikotsumyaku, which allows her to manipulate her own bone structure as of means of combat. She is also a Digi-Tamer, partnered with Monodramon, and a bearer of the Crest of Patience. Adelaide is a member of the Grey family, the Howlett family and the Eisenhardt family. 'History' Early Years Adelaide Selena Howlett was born on August 9, 2046 in New York City, New York. She is the youngest child of ? and Elena Howlett. She is of English, Japanese, French, German, Transian and Polish heritage. Adelaide has two older brothers, Mason and J.J.. Konohagakure Becoming an X-Man 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Adamantium Claws: Adelaide's skeleton includes two retractable bone claws in each arm and one in each foot that she can extend and retract at will. These claws are housed beneath the skin and muscle. Unsheathing them causes her skin to tear and bleed, but the wounds are quickly dealt with by her healing factor. Adelaide can unsheathe any number of these claws at once, although she must keep her wrists and/or feet straight at the moment the claws emerge. The claws are naturally sharp and tougher than normal human bone, allowing Adelaide to cut through most types of flesh and natural materials. Regenerative Healing Factor: Adelaide possesses an accelerated healing factor that enables her to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. She is capable of fully healing injuries resulting in massive tissue damage and blood loss such as multiple bullet wounds, slash wounds, and puncture wounds within a matter of minutes. Her healing factor is developed to such a degree; she is capable of reattaching severed limbs, such as a hand. It is unclear, however, if she is actually capable of regrowing severed limbs or missing organs. *''Foreign Chemical Immunity:'' Adelaide's natural healing also affords her virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs. She can be affected by some drugs, such as tranquilizers, if she is exposed to a massive dose. *''Disease Immunity:'' Due to her highly efficient immune system, Adelaide is immune to all Earthly diseases and infections. *''Superhumanly Acute Senses:'' Adelaide possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. She is capable of seeing at much greater distances, and with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. She retains this same level of clarity in near-total darkness. Her sense of hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing her to both hear sounds that ordinary human's can't and to hear sounds that ordinary humans can, but at much greater distances. Adelaide is able to use her highly developed sense of smell to track targets by scent with an impressive degree of success, even of the scent has been eroded by natural factors, such as the weather. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Adelaide's muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of an ordinary human. She can exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair her. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Adelaide's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Her fighting style is mostly based on her speed and agility. Out of her siblings; Adelaide is the most agile and quickest. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Adelaide's reflexes are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *''Longevity:'' Presumably, because Adelaide is the great-granddaughter of the mutant Wolverine, her healing factor will also provide her with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. *''Superhuman Durability:'' She was capable of fighting Juggernaut without sustaining any severe injuries and surviving energy blasts from a Sentinel. Powers as a Witch/Werewolf Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. *''Mediumship:'' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers: Lycanthropy: As she is a witch-werwolf hybrid, Adelaide is able to use all of the lycanthropic abilities. *''Super Strength:'' Adelaide is much stronger than any human. *''Super Speed:'' Adelaide is extremely faster than any human and can rival any vampire. She can use this ability in either Human or wolf form. Under the full moon, Werewolves can use their speed in wolf form to even swiftly chase down Vampires. *''Super Agility:'' Adelaide possesses superhuman agility. She can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *''Super Durability:'' Adelaide can take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury. She can also exert herself without much tire. *''Healing Factor:'' Adelaide possesses superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, her body will heal near instantaneously. Werewolves have also been said to heal exactly as fast as vampires, even in human form. *''Super Senses:'' Adelaide has extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing inherent in all canines. *''Anger:'' When a Werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over a Vampire. *''Full Moon:'' Werewolves' powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a full moon. *''High body temperature:'' Werewolves have a constant body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows them to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for their bodies to overheat. This high body temperature is very useful in combat, as it makes it extremely hard for some vampires to harm them because they are extremely sensitive to heat. This temperature also prevents frequent illness, by killing any potential pathogens they come into contact with before they can become ill. Adelaide mentions this ability to be beneficial. *''Wolf form:'' Adelaide can phase in and out of wolf form. With practice and skill, one can morph faster and with more efficiency. Though phasing can be controlled, anger can easily cause the individual to phase by accident. Abilities as a Ninja 'Ninjutsu' Nature Transformation: Adelaide is proficient in two nature transformations, Earth and Yang. She has shown mastery of her natural affinity towards earth chakra, being able to use several high-level earth-based jutsu without hand seals. Medical Training: Adelaide's natural control of her chakra had been taken to new heights, an ability utilized to its fullest by the training she had done with Sora. With her excellent chakra control, Adelaide had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin, and had shown herself to be able to heal fatal injuries with medium effort. In her training to become a medic-nin, Adelaide had also acquired the ability to pick up on an enemy's movements in a short period of time, as a good field medic needs to be able to do to survive a battle and avoid injury if he or she is to fulfil his or her purpose and heal other members of his or her team. This ability allowed her to predict what attack an opponent would use seconds before an attack and then dodge it quickly and easily. 'Taijutsu' Combat Skills: ' '''Physical Prowess: ' '''Chakra Chakra Control: Early in her training, Adelaide discovered that she had an excellent control over her chakra, and as such she had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. 'Dōjutsu' Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Adelaide possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when she was 10 years old. Her Sharingan genjutsu abilities also increased dramatically over time, allowing her to easily hypnotize opponents with a glance. Her skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where she could overcome the Mangekyo Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, with great ease. 'Abilities' Strength level Weaknesses 'Appearance' Adelaide is a very beautiful, young woman. She has brown eyes, dark brown hair and has a fair, slender body. *'Hair:' Adelaide has long, dark brown hair, usually kept straight. *'Wardrobe:' **'Jewelry:' *'X-Men Uniform:' *'Wolf form:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Adelaide carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows her Monodramon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Adelaide carries her Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Patience around his neck. This allows her Monodramon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons 'Transportations' 'Notes' Category:Generation X Members Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Witches Category:Werewolves Category:Shinobis Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Howlett family Category:Eisenhardt family Category:Grey family Category:Kaguya clan Category:Claw Retraction Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Uchiha clan Category:Animal Mimicry Category:Canine Mimicry Category:Female Characters Category:Leo (sign) Category:Characters Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:House of the Scarlet Witch Category:Healers Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Earth Release users Category:Yang Release users Category:Wind Release users Category:Characters born in 2046